


Try To Keep Up

by Lulaypp



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (Technically it kinda is still happening???), Forced Sleep Deprivation, Implied Torture, Jason wants to sleep, Whump, Whumptober, mentions of injuries (nothing graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: He really wants to sleep. But he really shouldn't.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Try To Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 Day 23 - Sleep Deprivation
> 
> Funnily, this is the second fic in a row in which Jason wants sleep XD
> 
> This was fun to write, but weird. Short and weird and really nothing. I half contemplated not posting it, but I wrote it, edited it and I have nothing else for this day so why not. Still not really proud with this. This, and my next fic. Both are what my head labels as 'Kill-Fics' (No, no one dies. It is just a name). But maybe someone out there would enjoy this.
> 
> Have fun!

Sleep. Right now, that is all he wants. To close his eyes for ten minutes. Or even for a mere minute. He is just so, so tired. But he can’t. They wouldn’t let him. 

Red Hood shifted slightly, the chains holding him up by his arms rattling. His shoulders felt beyond sore but his broken foot and shattered knee can no longer support his weight. 

The dim lights were too bright and every small sound was always too loud. He couldn’t remember the last time he was unconscious. Despite having a clock hung on the opposite wall, time was hard to keep track of. Even if his blurry vision could see the hands, his muddy mind could never recall what time was it when he last looked, the numbers muddling together in his brain. 

The clock currently says twelve. Its sharp ticking painfully grated in his ears even as its slow rhythm lulled his mind. Aside from the occasional chinkling of the chains above him or the footsteps behind him, it was the only source of sound. The clock and walls were also the only things within his sight. 

No matter how exhausted he felt, he _really_ shouldn't fall asleep. Every time he does, he would just be harshly woken up by either a splash of cold water, a sharp jolt of electricity, or a rough slap of a hand. They even buried a knife into his arm the last time he closed his eyes. 

His eyes felt heavy, as does his head. Everything slowly faded away... The clock's ticking... got... 

His eyes shot open as something cold crashed into his face. Something cold and wet. A shiver ran through him as the water drenched his already wet clothes. He coughed, shaking the chains holding him up, the noise making his head spin. He didn't even remember falling asleep. 

He squinted at the clock. Twelve, it read. Is it noon or midnight? And wasn't it two a moment ago? Or was it eleven? Why is it so hard to remember such a simple thing as time? 

Every blink got longer and his eyes harder to keep open. He needs to keep himself occupied. Just until someone comes to help him. He hopes it would be Bruce. Batman has a big cape. Warm and snuggly. He secretly loves it every time Batman drapes it over him. It always makes him feel safe and warm and... 

He jerked his head up and snapped his eyes open. Don't sleep. _Don't sleep._ Even if pain had long faded to the back of his mind, he doesn't need more injuries to add to his list of problems. He just needed to stay awake until someone comes. It should not take too long. His family ought to have realised that he was missing. How long has it been? Some days at least. One week? He hopes it hadn't been longer than that. Could it be less? 

He looked at the clock but his sight is too foggy, he can hardly make out its black frame. Exhaustion was stuffed through every bone and nerve in his body. All he wants right now is some rest. Just some seconds of uninterrupted sleep. 

If- _When_ his family saves him, maybe they'll take him to the manor. He has a really nice temporary room there with a perfect bed, soft enough to be comfortable, but not too much that it engulfs him. He loves it. Alfred always made sure that it is nice and fresh and clean. 

He can use a bed now. Or a mattress. Something warm would be nice too. Like the manor's fireplace. Or Alfred's hot cocoa. With tiny marshmallows. Or Damian's cat. Warm and soft. Like his bed. 

Jason dragged his eyes open. When did he closed it? The clock is still undecipherable. It might be eleven? Or is it already twelve? Time is so hard to follow. 

But that is not important. Time can be anything it wants to be for all he cares. The important thing is that... he should.... not.... 

His eyes closed as his head fell limp. 


End file.
